


Танцы всю ночь напролёт (aka. Это настоящая любовь, придурки)

by Bat_out_of_hell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell
Summary: В том, что Рон в шутку пригласил его на Бал, а потом струсил в этом признаться, Малфой абсолютно не виноват. А в остальном – как раз наоборот. Виноват. Во всём. Вот только Рону совершенно наплевать.





	Танцы всю ночь напролёт (aka. Это настоящая любовь, придурки)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dance the Night Away (aka. It's True Love, you Bastards)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287242) by [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/pseuds/Evandar). 



— Убей меня, — хнычет Рон. — Пожалуйста, просто дай мне умереть.  
  
Он смутно замечает, как Джинни кладёт ладонь ему на плечо. Джинни — хорошая сестра. Она, правда, обладает вспыльчивым характером, и вообще могла бы попытаться оказать поддержку пораньше... до того, как...  
  
Общая гостиная плывёт перед глазами. Рон слышит голос Гермионы, потом Гарри. Джинни им что-то отвечает. Звучит имя Малфоя — и, вслед за табуном мурашек по позвоночнику, мир возвращается к своей ужасающей чёткости.   
  
— Ты пригласил Малфоя на бал?! — вскрикивает Гермиона. Гарри, скотина, выглядит каким-то чересчур весёлым. А вот Гермиона, кажется, в ярости. — Ты же понимаешь, что он никогда тебе этого не забудет.  
  
— Да, — хрипит Рон. — Я вроде как сам догадался, спасибо.  
  
Гермиона фыркает. Гарри, вот козлина, пытается замаскировать кашлем смех.  
  
— Что ж, — говорит Гермиона, — теперь нам безусловно нужно найти кого-то, кто пойдёт с тобой на бал. Нельзя позволить Малфою подумать, что он был твоим единственным вариантом, а то будет ещё хуже...  
  
Рон хныкает. Опять. Пусть Джинни говорит за него. На его вкус, она, как и Гарри, слишком довольна всей этой ситуацией.  
  
— Нет-нет, — перебивает Джинни. — Малфой согласился.  
  


***

  
  
Когда Рон пригласил Малфоя — слишком громко выпалил, если честно, — то тут же задался вопросом, почему вообще это сделал. В качестве шутки? Чтобы показаться смешным? Не было ничего смешного в смертельной тишине, которая сразу же упала на комнату. Тогда он начал паниковать. Почему он не пригласил кого-то вроде Делакур? Настолько же привлекательна и настолько же слишком хороша для него, зато, ко всему прочему, должна была через несколько месяцев уехать из страны и, следовательно, перестала бы маячить перед глазами до конца учёбы, напоминая об этом унизительном моменте.  
  
Но Малфой остановился. Он остановился, прямо там, в холле. И посмотрел на Рона так, будто и вправду на мгновение увидел его, Рона. Не "ещё одного Уизли" или "забавного приятеля Гарри Поттера". Рона.  
  
Рон замер на месте, не в силах пошевелиться. Малфой осмотрел его с ног до головы и, задумавшись, наклонил голову к плечу.  
  
И вот тогда наступил конец света. Небо упало на землю. Правое стало левым, трава стала фиолетовой, а Драко Малфой ухмыльнулся ему и кивнул. Кивнул! И сказал: «Договорились, Уизли» с этим своим аристократическим акцентом, а потом развернулся и ушёл, оставляя Рона стоять в полном шоке.  
  
Несколько слизеринцев были в таком же шоке, но они оправились от него значительно быстрее.  
  
На самом деле, Рон всё ещё не уверен, что оправился. С «Инцидента» прошло уже несколько дней, но Гермиона тоже ещё не отошла от случившегося — она до сих пор с ним не разговаривает. Гарри, оказавшийся гораздо лучшим другом, чем сам Рон, (или, может, просто садистом), продолжает общаться с ним, только иногда начинает безудержно хихикать, когда думает, что Рон его не слышит.  
  
Это совсем не помогает.  
  
По крайней мере, есть люди, которые считают, что «шутка» была великолепной — пусть и совершенно по иным причинам.  
  
Рон всё ещё в шоке и всё ещё ждёт подвоха (родители ничего не писали, и близнецы тоже как-то подозрительно затихли), поэтому почти получает сердечный приступ, когда Малфой возникает у него за спиной.  
  
В Хогвартсе невозможно аппарировать (так говорила Гермиона), а значит, Малфой к нему подкрался. И это вполне объясняет лёгкое предупреждение, мелькавшее в глазах Гарри последние пару минут. Козлина.  
  
Невилл, вот предатель, сдвигается в сторону, освобождая Малфою место. Тот, конечно, тут же садится, внезапно оказываясь к Рону гораздо ближе, чем когда-либо до этого.  
  
От него приятно пахнет, замечает Рон, а ещё у него — как для парня — удивительно длинные ресницы. Это впечатляет. Рон сидит так близко, что видит даже тонкие тени, которые ресницы отбрасывают на щеки Малфоя.  
  
И нет, он совсем не пялится.  
  
— Как ты собираешься идти на бал, если не можешь даже сказать «здравствуй» за завтраком? — заявляет Малфой. Он не ждёт ответа. Это очень хорошо, потому что Рон слишком ошеломлён, чтобы придумать хоть какой-нибудь.  
  
— Мы идём в Хогсмид, Уизли, — продолжает Малфой, — так что поторопись.  
  
Он машет рукой на остатки завтрака Рона, который, если честно, больше не выглядит достаточно аппетитным.  
  
— Хогсмид? — переспрашивает Рон.  
  
— Да, в деревню. Где есть магазины. Магазины, в которые я поведу тебя, потому что мне только что пришло в голову, что то кружевное чудовище, которое в поезде закрывало клетку твоей совы, было твоей праздничной мантией, а не существует ни единого шанса, что я когда-либо появлюсь на публике рядом с подобным. Понятно?  
  
Рон тупо смотрит на него пару секунд, потом закрывает рот и пинает под столом Гарри, потому что тот, как настоящий лучший друг (Рон всё сильнее склоняется к теории о садисте), начинает так сильно ржать, что у него идёт носом тыквенный сок.  
  
— Ты это помнишь? — спрашивает он, переводя взгляд обратно на Малфоя.  
  
Вероятно, это не тот ответ, который ожидал Малфой. Определённо не тот, если судить по румянцу, расползающемуся по его щекам.  
  
— Речь не об этом, — бормочет Малфой. — Так ты идёшь?  
  
Это шанс. Шанс рассмеяться Малфою в лицо, насмехаться над тем, что он воспринял его всерьёз. Шанс сбежать.  
  
Вот только Рон слишком потрясён румянцем Малфоя, и длинными ресницами, и внезапным осознанием, что за этой его усмешкой скрывается целый океан неуверенности. Рон откашливается.  
  
— Конечно, — кивает он. — Звучит неплохо.  
  
Он уже почти встаёт со скамьи, когда осознает, что Гарри наконец-то прекратил смеяться.  
  


***

  
  
Рон ни разу не бывал в деревне в день, когда вообще-то не имел на то права. Ему почти хочется рассказать об этом, но он не думает, что Малфою будет интересно. В конце концов, правила придуманы не для Малфоев, а для простых смертных, (да и три предыдущие года отлично показали, что Рон тоже не особо обращает внимание на директорские указы). Они идут в тишине, закутавшись в мантии и шарфы. Они не держатся за руки.  
  
Рон не уверен, радует его это или разочаровывает.  
  
Погода стоит отличная, самое то для прогулки, так что Рон развлекает сам себя, по пути распинывая кучи опавших листьев. Яркие солнечные лучи проникают сквозь деревья, цепляясь за покрытые росой ниточки паутины и подсвечивая голубые искорки в глазах Малфоя. Рон очень старается не пялиться, правда, но у него не особо получается: он впервые находится рядом с Малфоем, не пытаясь проклясть его или оскорбить.  
  
У Малфоя на раковине правого уха есть крошечная веснушка. Почему-то это кажется ужасно милым.  
  
Когда они доходят до Хогсмида, Малфой удивительно сильно хватает его за запястье и практически тащит в магазин одежды. На самом деле, тащить его совершенно не обязательно — Рон и сам не горит желанием надевать кружевного монстра, — но он всё равно позволяет это сделать. Один из пальцев Малфоя касается кожи над перчаткой, прямо над пульсом.  
  
Даже когда они оказываются внутри, Малфой не отпускает его руку, что оказывается очень уместно: столкнувшись с висящими на стойках тысячами мантий, Рон начинает думать, что бордовое кружевное чудовище было вполне приемлемым. Малфой, будто зная о его мыслях, вцепляется еще сильнее и тянет к секции мужской одежды.  
  
Секции парадной мужской одежды.  
  
С тем же успехом он мог затащить Рона на луну.  
  
— Моя мантия будет чёрной, — говорит Малфой. Это первое, что он сказал после того, как самопригласился за стол Гриффиндора, и на этот раз его голос звучит гораздо спокойнее. — Так что ты можешь надеть что угодно. — Он окидывает Рона взглядом. — Кроме чёрного, а то мы будем выглядеть, как на похоронах. И той пародии на цвет, в который выкрашена твоя... я отказываюсь называть тот ужас «мантией». И никакого оранжевого.  
  
Что ж, значит, его любимый цвет тоже выбывает. И хотя похоронная атмосфера будет вполне уместна для Уизли, идущего на мероприятие вместе с Малфоем, Рон воздерживается и не упоминает это. А бордовый он и сам ненавидит, так что это вполне нормальное требование.  
  
— Не зелёный, — говорит он. — У Гарри зелёная мантия, не хочу с ним сочетаться.  
  
Уж точно не теперь, когда тот оказался жестоким садистом с ужасным чувством юмора.  
  
Малфой задумчиво хмыкает.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивает он. — Жаль, конечно, зелёный тебе идёт. Но...  
  
Кажется, он осознаёт, что только что сказал, потому что Рон снова видит на его щеках румянец. В этот раз он гораздо ярче. Малфой откашливается.  
  
— Синий? — предлагает он.  
  
Рон усмехается.  
  
— Конечно.  
  


***

  
  
Оказывается, оттенков синего и моделей мантий существует так много, что и за всю жизнь не пересчитать. Поэтому в Хогвартс они возвращаются, когда солнце уже садится. Рон несёт сумку с темно-синей бархатной мантией с серебряной вышивкой по краям манжет, — оттенок точь-в-точь совпадает с цветом глаз Драко. Она стильная. Современная. Очевидно, является самым дорогим предметом одежды, который когда-либо был у Рона, и, безусловно, единственным, который не перешёл от старших братьев.  
  
В одной руке он держит руку Драко. На этот раз, они разговаривают. Пусть это всего лишь обсуждение квиддичной стратегии недавней игры «Татсхилл против Кенмар», но это настоящий разговор. Они разговаривают, а не дерутся, и Малфой иногда по-настоящему ему улыбается.  
  
Крошечные, лукавые улыбки, которые Рон в половине случаев едва успевает заметить. Но они есть.  
  


***

  
  
Как оказалось, внезапное субботнее вторжение Малфоя за гриффиндорский стол не стало единичным случаем. Он начинает чаще оказываться рядом, в основном просто для того, чтобы поздороваться, хотя и разыгрывает из этого целое представление. Это уже стало приметой: если Гарри бросает взгляд куда-то за плечо Рона, то через несколько секунд на соседнее место обязательно приземлится Малфой.  
  
Невилл, благослови господи его вероломную душу, начинает специально оставлять это место свободным. Рон не знает, как пережить то, что он по правде благодарен Невиллу, поэтому решает подумать об этом как-нибудь попозже.  
  
Очень попозже.  
  
— Бери перо, — говорит Малфой, садясь рядом. Перо сделано из сахара и прислано Малфою в очередной посылке, которыми его до сих пор заваливают родители. Рон осторожно берёт его, не до конца уверенный, что хочет съесть что-то, чего касались старшие Малфои.  
  
Малфой чувствует его беспокойство и закатывает глаза.  
  
— Я знаю, что мамина семья известна убийствами своих самых своенравных членов, но оно не отравлено. Ну честно, — он аккуратно удерживает запястье Рона, наклоняется, откусывает кончик пера и громко хрустит им. — Видишь?  
  
— Э-э-э, спасибо, — говорит Рон.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — отвечает Малфой. — И на будущее: посылки от мамы почти всегда безопасны, подарков от тетушки Кассиопеи следует избегать любой ценой, а... ну, ты Уизли, так что сам знаешь, чего ожидать от отца.  
  
Говоря это, он мягко поглаживает большим пальцем внутреннюю сторону запястья Рона, а потом переходит к цели своего визита даже не дожидаясь, пока тот сможет сформулировать ответ.  
  
— Мне просто пришло в голову уточнить: ты же умеешь танцевать, да?  
  
Рон уже начинает понимать, что Малфой просто обожает выбивать у людей почву из-под ног. Устно, мысленно, и — похоже — физически.  
  
Рон правда обращал внимание на танцевальные уроки МакГонагалл. Но тогда Святочный Бал еще не был настолько важным, так что он не вкладывал в эти занятия столько усилий, сколько было нужно. Особенно потому, что примерно в это время все его мысли занимала «великолепная» идея пригласить именно Малфоя, а не кого-либо другого.  
  
Видимо, всё написано у него на лице, потому что Малфой тяжело вздыхает.  
  
— Ну конечно, — говорит он. — Значит, займемся этим в выходные.  
  
Он оставляет ещё одно сахарное перо у тарелки Рона — возможно, в качестве извинения? — и уходит.  
  


***

  
  
День Бала удивительно яркий и зимний. Всю ночь сыпал снег, закрыв землю белым одеялом. Рано проснувшийся после беспокойной ночи Рон сидит у окна, наблюдая, как над горизонтом поднимается солнце.  
  
Он до сих пор не услышал ни слова от родителей. Близнецы в общем-то вели себя как обычно. Несколько дней назад они усадили его для неясного, но очевидно угрожающего разговора, но в конце концов ушли такими же озадаченными всей этой ситуацией, как и сам Рон. Джинни, Гарри и Невилл, кажется, стали принимать ставки. Гермиона всё также продолжала его игнорировать.  
  
Во всём виноват Малфой.  
  
Рон кривится и прислоняется головой к холодному стеклу. Не совсем во всём виноват Малфой: глупая идея пригласить его пришла в голову самому Рону. А вот во всём остальном точно виноват только Малфой. Он великолепный, остроумный и ужасно смешной, когда тренирует свой сарказм на ком-нибудь кроме Рона. Он умный, экспрессивный и имеет отстойную привычку резко менять тему разговора. У него идеальные зубы, он фыркает, вместо того, чтобы нормально смеяться, и... и...  
  
И Рон не может выкинуть его из головы. Совсем.  
  
Ненавидеть Малфоя было безопасно. Знакомство с ним было сравнимо с полетом на «Чистомете» прямо в Дракучую Иву: волнующе, но обязательно закончится полной катастрофой.  
  
Рон слышит, как начинают просыпаться соседи по комнате, и возвращается в постель. Он залезает под одеяло, падает лицом в подушку и решает не вставать до последнего.  
  
Примерно через пять минут Гарри (стопроцентный садист — Рон понятия не имеет, зачем помирился с ним) откидывает полог и стаскивает с него одеяло.  
  


***

  
  
Странно, но когда вечером он встречает Малфоя у Большого зала, тот смотрит на него с облегчением. Короткий взгляд, который тут же исчезает, но Рон может поклясться, что видел его. Это заставляет его улыбаться и побуждает протянуть руку, чтобы провести большим пальцем над высоким воротничком мантии Малфоя и сказать ему, что он выглядит потрясающе.  
  
Это того стоит: щеки Малфоя снова розовеют.  
  
— Может уже стоит называть меня Драко? — спрашивает Малфой.  
  
Это справедливый вопрос, которого до сегодняшнего утра Рон старательно избегал наравне с вопросом о своих чувствах.  
  
— Ладно, Драко, — говорит он с удовольствием. — Ты потрясающе выглядишь, Драко.  
  
Драко краснеет ещё сильнее.  
  
— Спасибо. Рон.  
  
Да, думает Рон, звать друг друга по именам гораздо приятнее.  
  
Он наслаждается Балом намного больше, чем первоначально ожидал. Отличная еда, танцы... ну, он умудряется не смутить себя или Драко, и обниматься, безусловно, очень приятно. Рону нравятся постоянные комментарии, которые Драко отпускает обо всех вокруг, ощущение дыхания Драко на своей щеке, и даже если он слишком сильно смеется над фразой Драко, что Гарри танцует, будто у него в заднице застряла метла, то просто считайте это местью за утро.  
  
Они почти не расстаются, даже чтобы передохнуть и чего-нибудь выпить. Драко — тёплое тело в его объятиях, и всё это кажется просто безумным. Особенно сейчас, когда выступающая группа в самом ударе, и на танцполе тесно и удушающе жарко.  
  
Рон впервые в жизни целуется на этом танцполе. Драко прижимается так близко, будто пытается слиться с ним в одно целое. Поцелуй ощущается как что-то, чему было предначертано произойти. Это идеально. Драко на вкус немного как бефстроганов, а еще они сталкиваются зубами, когда в них врезается какой-то идиот, но поцелуй всё равно замечательный.  
  
И когда Драко спрашивает, хочет ли он уйти куда-нибудь в другое место, Рон соглашается.  
  


***

  
  
«Другим местом» оказывается общежитие Слизерина. Сначала Рон пытается делать вид, будто никогда раньше не бывал там, но потом перестает притворяться, что заинтересован хоть чем-нибудь, кроме Драко, и всё сразу становится гораздо проще.  
  
Кровать Драко такая же великолепная и удобная, как те, что стоят в башне Гриффиндора. А присутствие Драко делает всё в сотни раз лучше, особенно, когда тот тянет Рона на себя и целует.  
  
Целоваться гораздо удобнее, когда это не происходит посреди толпы танцующих подростков.  
  
Рон пробегает пальцами сквозь мягкие волосы Драко, прижимая поцелуи к его лицу и бледной шее, пока тот не начинает задыхаться и не выгибается ближе к Рону. Он такой красивый: распластавшийся по кровати, покрасневший и тяжело дышащий.  
  
Они молча встречаются взглядами, а потом бросаются к друг другу, отчаянно срывая одежду. Рон расстегивает мантию Драко и наклоняется, целуя его в шею, прижимается к ключицам, захватывает губами один из сосков и мягко прикусывает. Драко стонет. Звук настолько громкий, что Рон замирает на секунду, ожидая проклятия от одного из злобных слизеринцев, но ничего не происходит. Вместо этого Драко закидывает ногу ему на пояс и притягивает ближе.  
  
У Драко стоит. Очень крепко. А ещё он такой горячий, что Рон тут же прижимается к нему и стонет.  
  
В конце концов они поднимаются, чтобы снять остатки одежды, аккуратно, чтобы ничего не пострадало, закидывают их на сундук Драко и остаются в одном нижнем белье. На боксерах Драко виднеется мокрое пятно и тонкий хлопок едва удерживает головку его члена. Рон хочет. Хочет всё. Он не совсем уверен в точном определении «всего», но точно уверен, что будет не слишком странно протянуть руку и...  
  
Ощущать Драко в своей руке — удивительно. Да, у него стоит, но кожа очень мягкая и нежная. Рон стягивает с него бельё, чтобы лучше видеть, что делает: это не особо отличается от простой дрочки, разве что Драко чуточку меньше и издает гораздо больше звуков, большинство которых пытается заглушить в плечо Рона, слегка царапая ногтями грудь и живот. К тому моменту, как его рука проскальзывает в трусы Рона, тому кажется, что он горит.  
  
Им не требуется много времени. Драко ошеломляюще прекрасен, когда кончает. Как только мозг начинает снова работать, свернувшийся калачиком в его руках Рон решает, что хочет видеть его таким как можно чаще.  
  
— В следующий раз, — говорит Драко, бездумно водя пальцем по остывающим каплям спермы у Рона на животе, — в следующий раз, я хочу тебе отсосать. Ладно?  
  
Рон сглатывает.  
  
— Да, — выдыхает он. От одной мысли член слегка дёргается, и, судя по ухмылке Малфоя, он тоже это чувствует. — Определённо да.  
  


***

  
  
Следующим утром в зал Рон идёт вместе с Драко. Для всех довольно очевидно, что он не вернулся в башню Гриффиндора прошлым вечером, потому что он всё ещё в праздничной мантии, но Драко уверенно и крепко держит его за запястье. Он высоко поднял голову и так показательно не обращает внимание на то, о чём шепчутся вокруг, что это почти вдохновляет.  
  
А может, Рон просто влюблён. Какая разница.  
  
Он впервые садится с Драко за слизеринский стол. Сотни поколений гриффиндорских предков неодобрительно взывают где-то внутри, но потом Драко, не спрашивая, передаёт ему клубничный джем, и одно это стоит всего. Потому что во время своих коротких визитов по утрам Драко обращал внимание на то, что Рон любит. Замечал эти маленькие факты.  
  
Он прижимает ногу к ноге Драко, и тот краснеет. Сидящая рядом Паркинсон морщит нос.  
  
— Так что, вы официально вместе? — спрашивает она.  
  
— Можешь начинать оплакивать святость слизеринского общежития, Паркинсон, — говорит кто-то сбоку. — С нами Уизли.  
  
— Заткнись, Нотт, — спокойно отзывается Драко, и поворачивается к Паркинсон, состроив лицо человека, который и понятия не имел, что его друзья настолько тупы. Рон делает мысленную заметку когда-нибудь испробовать это выражение на Гарри.  
  
— Конечно, это «официально», Паркинсон, — продолжает он. — Ты что, выпала из жизни?  
  
Краем глаза Рон замечает вспышку золота. Слизерин обменивается галлеонами. Бросив взгляд на стол Гриффиндора, он убеждается, что там происходит то же самое.   
  
— Вокруг одни придурки, — качает головой Рон.  
  
Он задаётся вопросом, выиграл ли сколько-нибудь Гарри и можно ли будет у него одолжить, ведь скоро придётся покупать подарок ко дню Валентина, а он обязательно должен быть особенным. В конце концов, Драко — Малфой, он достоин только лучшего.


End file.
